Rhosyn Lupin
by Squeakykid
Summary: Life is good for Remus at Hogwarts. He has friends, good grades and most importantly no reason for anyone to suspect he wasn't a perfectly normal 15 year old boy. Then Rhos shows up.


October, 1975.

John Lupin – Worked at the ministry. Died the night Remus was bitten (1967). History .(1927) Tall but stocky. Brown hair. Sky blue eyes.

Blodwen Lupin nee Jones- Welsh. Muggle. Suffers from an illness (possibly mental illness) (1930) Dirty blond hair. Chocolate brown eyes. Pale skin. Used to be very beautifull.

Emyr- 26 (1949) CoMC worker. Travels a lot. Irresponsible. Incapable of having a steady relationship. Muscled version of father. Tanned. Scared. Dashing in a rough kind of way.

Clio-24 (1951) Living in Seattle. Working for the American Ministry. Young Family. Beautifull. Dirty blond eyes. Used to be popular, loud and vivacious but not since she met Brian.

-Brian- Clio's husband. Possibly the most boring man on the planet. Wears brown suits. Everything about him is brown. Accountant for the American Ministry's Department of finance and other such boring things.

- Anne- Clio and Brian's daughter. 3 years old. Blown hair that just touches her shoulders (mostly worn in pigtales. Blue eyes. Cute.

- John – Clio and Brian's son. 8 months old. Blond hair. Blue eyes. Cute.

Rhosyn- 15 (three minutes older than Remus)(1960) Looks after mother and younger sisters and brothers. O-Level student at local comp. Reciving tutoring for O.W.L.S from neighbor in return for babysitting. Year 11/ fifth year. Kind. Caring. Feels guilty that it was Remus that was bitten and not her. Brown hair + eyes. Complexion of mother aswell as most of her facial features. Slim but not skinny. Quite short. Long hair. Ringlets/ wavy. Mostly worn in pony tail or messy bun. Wants to be a medi-witch and a nurse, but hasn't told anyone yet as she thinks it's too ambitious.

Remus – 15 – 7 when bitten (1960) Hogwarts. Fith year. Look uncannily like Rhos. Same colour hair although his is straight, same facial features, slim, but taller like father.

Echo - 11 Mute. Speakes through sign language/ note book. 1963 (December birthday) just started Local comp (same one as rhos) Year 7/ First year. Can't go to Hogwarts because of her disability. Recieves free tutoring from ministry because of disability. Reserved. Book worm. Not a fan of school but she is studious in her work. Really close to Rhos. Straight brown shoulder length hair. Blue eyes with most of her mothers facial features but softer. Tall for her age, almost as tall as Rhos. Gangly.

Llew -9- Year old when father died. 1966. Village primary school. Year 5. Comic enthusiast, never seen without one. Looks like remus but with mothers dirty blond hair. Wants to be a comic book writer.

Freya -7 – unborn when father died.1968. Village primary school. Year 3. Girly girl. Wants to be a princess. Light brown waist length ringlet curled hair. Brown eyes. Looks like mother. Will be beautiful. Loves dressing up like a princess.

Auntie Joan – 49 -Blodwen's older sister. Travels up to see them when she can mostly to give Rhos a break. Widowed. Kind. Caring. Rhos goes to her with her problems. (1926). Runs a corner shop in the welsh valleys.

4 bed cottage just outside a village were another wizarding family lives (Rhos's tutor).

1967- (just before attack in late june.)

bed 1- John and Blod. Llew in cott.

Bed 2- Emyr.

Bed 3 – Clio and Echo.

Bed 4 – Rhos and Remus.

After attack. Blod having break down. early july.

.

2. Emyr and Llew in a cott.

3. Clio and Echo.

4. Rhos and Remus.

Emyr goes traveling (runs away, can't cope). (mid July).

.

2. Clio and Llew

3. Rhos and Remus.

.

January 1968. Freya is born.

Clio and freya in cott.

Echo and Llew.

Rhos and Remus,

Blod (bedroom on ground floor).

July 1969. Clio leaves.

Remus (Emyr when he comes home)

Echo and Llew

Rhos and Freya

Blod.

January 1970.

(Emyr when he comes home)

2. Rhos and Echo (Clio when she comes home)

3. Llew and Freya

4. Blod

September 1971.

Remus (Clio and Brian).

Rhos and Echo

Llew and Freya (Emyr)

Blod.

Summer '72.

Remus for first two weeks then Clio, Brian and Anne.

Rhos and Echo.

Llew and Freya (Emyr)

Blod.

Christmas 1975.

1. –

2. Rhos and Echo

3. Llew and Freya

4. Blod.

Summer 1975

Clio, Brian and John.

Rhos , Echo, Freya and Anne. (Anne and Freya share a bed).

Llew and Emyr.

Blod.

October 1975.

–

Rhos and Echo

Llew and Freya

Blod.


End file.
